


Not Quite The Norm

by discombobulated



Series: Maybe it Runs in the Blood, But That Wouldn't Be the Case if We're Not Actually Related, Wouldn't It? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Boyfriends, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gross, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Peeping, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Niall, Submission, They are in highschool, Top!Zayn, Watersports, Weirdness, bottom!Niall, nick is a vet, not quite anything but everything, sadie hawkins mentioned, scatalogy, urophillia, wow what is this i've written?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulated/pseuds/discombobulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Zayn just really wanted to see Niall pee. The pair are informed that it isn't completely weird for Zayn to want that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite The Norm

“Niall, can I ask you something?”

 

Dropping his pencil lightly on his open book and removing his headphones, Niall turned to face his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What were you listening to?” The dark lad asked.

 

“Uh, Sadie Hawkins Dance?” Niall replied, confused that Zayn was interrupting his study time just to ask him something as trivial as this when Zayn could've checked his iPod by himself.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can I watch you pee?”

 

The question caught Niall totally off-guard, and he was left gaping and slightly stunned. _What?_ His eyes searched for signs on Zayn's face that indicated that he was joking, but found none. The older boy was serious about this.

 

“Um, Zayn? Really?”

 

“Yeah. Really.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause that'll be hot,” Zayn said, keeping his straight face as if discussing the weather.

 

“I-”

 

“Please?” Zayn cut Niall off before he could say anything.

 

Niall studied his boyfriend carefully. They've known each other since they were in diapers, and started dating in junior high and have been going steady for almost two years. They've done everything from the kissing to the hottest sex any sixteen and seventeen year-olds could get. They literally know everything about each other, seen each other with the worst haircuts and in bubble baths, but _peeing?_ That's a little too far. Something's kinda off here.

 

“Let's go,” Niall said, getting up from his desk.

 

“Where?” Zayn cocked his head to the side, still seated crossed-legged on Niall's bed.

 

“To find Nick.”

 

“Why Nick?”

 

“Cause Nick is a doctor and he should be able to diagnose something for you. C'mon,” Niall insisted, tugging on Zayn's arms.

 

 

***

 

 

“Ah, scatology. Or more specifically, urophillia. Interesting choice, Zayn.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Niall screeched, totally confused now.

 

“He's the dominant type, so it's normal,” Nick elaborated.

 

“See, Niall. He said it's not weird,” Zayn perked up proudly.

 

“Explain??” Niall was gob-smacked. Here he was trying to get a professional (well, Nick was a doctor in training but that counted) to help his boyfriend realise that he's a little strange, but it completely backfired.

 

“The act of excretion is displaying one's biggest secret. By viewing or displaying that, two people who are close can achieve an even greater ecstasy.” Nick had an air of aloofness as he went into further detail. Having an aura of someone who deemed themselves more worthy than others (which he really was).

 

Niall only stared blankly at the older man.

 

Zayn, on the other hand, was listening intently, as if every word uttered was bible truth.

 

“Out of curiosity,” Nick started, “who takes and who gives?”

 

“We take turns, but more often than not, I like giving,” Zayn answered eagerly. “It may not seem like it, but mine is pretty big.”

 

Nick scoffed. “Exactly how big can a seventeen year-old's be?”

 

“Pretty big.”

 

“Hmm.” Nick stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again. “It's a dominance thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Peeing. Submissive peeing. It's something dogs, and I would assume other canines, do. Interesting, really, how you're requestion someone you feel dominant over to pee for you.”

 

“ _Zayn,_ ” Niall spoke up, tension in his tone. “Do you think you own me?”

 

“No baby, I swear to God, this is not what it's about!”

 

“Guys, are you quite done? I'm trying to speak here,” Nick said, not hiding the irritation in his voice. Once he was sure he had their attention, he continued speaking. “Submissive urination is a dog's uncontrollable, instinctive reaction to the presence of another dog or human that they feel is superior or is intimidating to them. It is a subconscious response that cannot be controlled. It is not a housebreaking issue, although it is more likely to happen when the bladder is full. It can often be a reaction to a specific action such as putting a leash on the dog or simply leaning down to stroke him. So basically, Zayn subconsciously wants you to acknowledge that he is your superior. Don't go yelling at him about control and what not. Jeez. Teenagers these days.”

 

“Nick-” Niall started, but was waved off by Nick, being cut off for the second time today.

 

“Shoo. Away you go. I have things to do and people to meet. Please. Who do you think you are? I would usually be charging people for my time okay.”

 

 

***  


 

The walk back to Niall's house was silent and awkward. Each boy lost in his own thoughts, trying to process the information from Nick. 

 

“Hey Ni.” Zayn tentatively broke the silence.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you about that, y'know, wanting to watch you pee.”

 

“Oh.. I.. Zayn..”

 

“It's okay. It was weird of me. I apologise. But you really didn't have to take it up to _Nick Grimshaw_ the fucking vet.”

 

“What? Nick's a vet?” Niall stopped in his tracks. Why hasn't he heard this before?

 

“Yeah. Training to be one. If you're thinking about the submissive peeing thing or whatever shit he was spouting, please don't. Nick, being a vet, would literally find every way to link everything to animals. Even his fucking boyfriend.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I.. I have homework to do.”

 

“You should do it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

***

 

 

Half an hour and three pages into his biology notes later, Niall found himself with the urge to use the washroom. Worst. Timing. Ever.

 

His mind immediately wandered back to two hours ago when Zayn asked him if he could watch him pee. And somehow, Niall felt something in him want to give in to Zayn's request. He ignored it.

“Niall. You alright?” Zayn peeked over his phone and focused his attention on his boyfriend fidgeting at his desk.

 

“Uh, I.. Yeah, I'm fine,” Niall answered slightly out of breath, the way he would usually after being snogged passionately by Zayn. 

 

Thinking of snogging Niall passionately sent sparks to his nether regions. _No,_ he told himself. _Must control. Control. Control._

 

“Niall, don't lie to me, I can tell something's wrong.” Zayn's voice has dropped impossibly low as he felt control over himself loosen and the need to control strengthen.

 

Niall gulped. Biology is not getting done tonight.  


“N-nothing's wrong!” Niall squeaked. 

 

Without a word, Zayn got up from the bed and stalked over to the desk where Niall was seated, back facing him. 

 

“Niall,” he leaned in to whisper into Niall's ear. “You're being very bad and not telling me the truth. Why don't I teach you not to lie to me, huh?”

 

Zayn's hands travelled down Niall's torso, gently rubbing his hips through the fabric of his shirt.

 

“What is it love? What is it you're hiding from me?”

 

“Z-zayn,” Niall let out a weak moan. The pressure at his bladder was killing him, but the things Zayn was doing to his hips was stirring up something else in his groin area. “Please, I have to study!”

 

“Shh. I've been watching, and you haven't turned a page or highlighted anything for the past twenty minutes. That isn't exactly studying, now is it?”

 

As he spoke, his voice dropped lower, and so did his hands. They were rested on Niall's growing excitement, and it drove the Irish lad completely mad at how they were just _there_ but not exactly doing anything. He revelled in the touch, and yet he was burning for _more._

 

“Zayn, please,” Niall managed to get out before canting his hips up into Zayn's hands in jerky motions. 

 

Zayn seemed to comply. He rubbed over Niall's bulge with one hand in painfully slow motions, while his other hand soothingly stroked Niall's hair. His hands moved slowly and carefully, as if any rash and quick motions could set a bomb off, his hands reaching into the band of Niall's sweatpants. 

 

“More, Zayn, more,” Niall whined, breathing ragged.

 

“Hush. Patience, love,” Zayn said, voice low and sultry. He started mouthing at Niall's neck, sucking on a spot he was sure would make Niall turn putty in his hands (or at least more than he already was). His hand was already wrapped on Niall's length and was slowly pulling Niall to completion, but not quite.

 

“Zayn,” Niall panted. “I..want..”

 

“What do you want, love?” the older lad pressed, nipping at Niall's earlobe as he whispered into the younger's ear.

 

“Want you..!”

 

“What do you want me to do, Niall? You've gotta be specific, y'know?” 

 

“Please,” Niall whimpered, too lust-filled to formulate proper sentences.

 

“Alright, bed, _now,_ ” Zayn growled, picking Niall up carelessly and heading to the bed that was less than a couple of steps away. As much as Zayn liked seeing Niall all debauched and needy, he also had his own needs and he really needed to get to them fast or else he might just pass out from lack of blood-flow to his brain. 

 

The darker lad laid the Irish boy on the bed, taking a moment to admire how _pretty_ he looked all flushed and absolutely wrecked despite nothing much having been done. And low whine interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to his current disposition. Quick fingers and hands moved, and soon they were both naked. Without wasting a moment, Zayn prepped Niall, fingers ever-familiar with the actions, a quick process perfected after many months of preparation when they were younger before they ventured any further in their relationship. It was in these moments that he loved the most. He felt that Niall was the most beautiful like this, all spread out and being pleasured, yet still not completely satisfied and wanting more the just fingers, wanting and needy. And his mind wandered. Wandered to how Niall would look when he came, full with Zayn's dick. Wandered to how Niall would look, all vulnerable as he let everything go and fell apart. Wandered to how Niall would look when he released in front of Zayn. 

 

Zayn groaned at the thought, dick growing seemingly harder as he imagined Niall _pissing_ in front of him, for him and only him. He felt like he could come just from conjuring an image in his mind, and he didn't even think what the actual picture would do to him. 

 

Not wanting to waste another minute, Zayn pulled his fingers out of Niall, drawing a whimper from the pale boy, eyes clouded with lust and want. He quickly lubed up his shaft and aligned it to Niall's entrance, slowly pushing in, revelling in the warmth and heat that engulfed him, and just how _tight_ Niall always managed to be no matter how much Zayn fucked him.

 

“Z-zayn,” Niall breathed out. “Move, please!”

 

The pleasure was overwhelming. Numbing his senses and bringing him closer to the edge each time Zayn thrusted in. And then it happened. One particularly deep thrust had Zayn's cock hitting his bladder and Niall felt like he could die from pain and pleasure. His need to let everything go and just relieve himself overpowered his need to reach completion.

 

“Zayn!” Niall said, words coming off as a moan as Zayn's hands found his neglected cock. “Please, I need to— _oh!”_

 

Zayn's thrusts were now angled to his bladder and somehow always hitting his prostate as well. How, Niall didn't know, but he had a suspicion that Zayn's dick was magical. Now was not the time to ponder over such things, there are greater matters at hand, matters being his incessant need to release his bladder.

 

“What is it Niall?” Zayn said hoarsely, throat left dry from the pleasure he was receiving. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could tell something was off about Niall, but his lust-driven mind could only think about how good Niall felt on his dick and how he never wanted this to ever stop.

 

“Zayn,” Niall said cautiously, slowly finding his voice in the midst of the want and need. “I need to – _ah! –_ pee!”

 

The words barely registered in Zayn's mind before instinct took over. “Go on, baby. Go on. You trust me don't you? Let yourself go for me. Let everything go, you're mine now.”

 

“Uhh, Zayn –!” 

 

And the extra flick of the wrist from Zayn was all it took for Niall to truly let everything go, cum and piss covered his chest, and some splattered on Zayn's chest. 

 

The sight of his boyfriend being absolutely worn out and blissed, ass clenching on his dick, was all it took for Zayn to come deep in Niall, fingers digging into Niall's thighs as pleasure coursed through his body.

 

The last thoughts that went through Zayn's mind before he passed out beside his incoherent lover was that he definitely had to see Niall pee again. 


End file.
